Friends Or More?
by bloomacncheez
Summary: Love hits Mac and Bloo at last! Will they win their new friends hearts? This is my first fanfic so PLEASE be nice and R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Tessa & Honey

**Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends**

**It was early fall and a very cool day. A brown-haired boy raced down Wilson Road. His name was Mac, a shy and super smart 8-year-old boy. He was in a hurry to his favorite place in the world, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. **

**The story behind that was he couldn't keep his imaginary friend anymore because his mom said Mac was too old for one. His friend was named Blooregard Q. Kazoo, a kind, self-centered, funny, and clever little blue blob. (Everybody just called him Bloo.) That night, Bloo saw an ad for Foster's on TV and wanted to go. When they went to check the place out, they met some nice imaginary friends. A really tall red, white, and blue one who was very optimistic called Wilt. A big scary purple monster who was afraid of everything that moved named Eduardo, and a bird-airplane-cocanut tree thing who only said "coco" named Coco (surprise surprise…) After he found out it was a foster home (well, duh!) he didn't want to stay. Mac promised he'd come visit everyday but Bloo still didn't like it. After Mac impressed Madame Foster (the founder of the joint) by coming everyday, she decided to let Bloo stay forever without being put up for adoption if Mac promised to visit Bloo everyday at 3:00 p.m. **

**Mac couldn't wait to tell Bloo about the new student from Oklahoma that came to his class that day. She had short, red hair, a cute freckley face, and her name was Tessa. Mac didn't know anything about her because she was so shy that all she did was quickly glance at him,and smiled briefly when she sat beside him. She didn't say anything that day. Not even a "hi" or introducing herself. The teacher did that for her.**

**When he opened the door, Mac instantly saw Bloo aiming a water balloon at Madame Foster's imaginary friend named Mr. Heriman, who claimed Bloo was an annoying little bug, but that's all the other friends could say about Mr. Heriman.**

"**BLOO! DON'T! What are you doing?" Mac yelled.**

"**What's it look like I'm doing!" Bloo yelled back.**

"**It looks like you're going to get yourself in trouble… AGAIN!" Mac replied.**

"**Yes and no one will stop me!"**

"**Okay… well anyways… I want to tell you about-"**

"**You heard about it too?" Bloo said wide-eyed.**

"**What? What are you talking about?" Mac said confused.**

"**There's a ghost here! Everyone has seen it!" Bloo exclaimed.**

"**How can it be a ghost if everone can see it?" Mac said reasonably.**

"**It's just a pair of floating eyes! I know what you're thinking, can't it just be another imaginary friend? Mr. Heriman said he had never seen it come in!"**

"**What's your point?"**

"**It could've walked through the walls! It couldn't have come through the door! The doorman always just… sits there! It looks at us with big huge eyes and-"**

"**Man, I don't even know you any- BLOO! IT'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"**

**Bloo whirled around and there it was, THE FLOATING EYES!**

**Bloo screeched but Mac laughed.**

"**WHAT!" Bloo shouted.**

"**Bloo, you're telling me that this is it!"**

"**Well, yeah!"**

**The eyes didn't look scary at all. **

"**You know, they're kind of cute," Mac said.**

**Suddenly the eyes got very angry and the shouted,**

"**I WOULN'T GO OUT WITH YOU IF YOU WERE THE LAST LIVING CREATURE ON EARTH!"**

**Mac and Bloo screamed and fled immediately.**

"**Oh yeah, Mac! Real cute!"**

"**Oh, shut up!"**

**They ran into a nearby closet and hid until the eyes floated away. **

"**That was close," Bloo panted.**

"**Yeah, it probably would've killed us if we didn't run," Mac replied.**

**Then they heard voices.**

"**Hey, Honey! I'm sure glad to see you," a girl's voice called.**

"**Tessa! I've been waiting all day! I want to show you something!"**

"**Tessa? Hey! That's the new girl from my school!" Mac whispered.**

"**Mac, she's talking to the eyes!" Bloo said, peering through the keyhole.**

"**What? Let me see!" Mac said surprised.**

"**What did you want to show me?" Tessa asked.**

"**Come on. I'll show you!"**

"**They're coming over here," Bloo shrieked, "We've got to get out of here!"**

"**The door's locked…" Mac said. His heart was beating fast, "WE'RE LOCKED IN THE CLOSET, BLOO!"**

"**Here I'll bust it down. One… two… THREE!"**

**Bloo flew towards the door but just as he was about to hit it, the door opened. It was Tessa and the eyes. Tessa folded her arms and smiled.**

"**I thought I heard you, Mac," she said.**

**Completely embarrassed, Bloo got up, brushed himself off and said,**

"**We could've gotten out ourselves, kid and … eyes…"**

"**I'm a girl," the eyes said impatiently.**

"**Right, and my name is Bloo." Bloo slowly and sarcastically replied.**

"**But it is Bloo," Mac mumbled.**

"**Right," Bloo again replied slowly and sarcastically.**

"**Have you shown yourself at all today?" Tessa asked her.**

"…**well no…" the eyes said quietly.**

"**Do you mean you're not a pair of floating eyes, Pair-of-floating-eyes?" Mac asked.**

"**What? No! She just turns invisible when she's really shy! And her name's Honey," Tessa answered, "She tends to stalk people because she forgets about her eyes."**

**Honey looked at Bloo and when his eyes met hers, she blushed and looked the other way.**

"**You're pretty shy yourself, Tessa, you hadn't said anything today until now," Mac pointed out.**

"**I guess since I know you now, I could turn visible," Honey said.**

**A full view of Honey appeared. She was a pinky-purple color with pencil yellow cheeks, legs, tail, and ears. She also bore a pair of red and white wings. Honey sort of resembled a bird-fox-bunny hybrid. Mac was a little surprised.**

"**Well, that was more or less of what I was expecting," he finally answered.**

**Bloo said nothing. When Mac looked over at him, Bloo was staring, wide-eyed and jaw dropped, at Honey. She blushed then blinked and snapped,**

"**It's not polite to stare you know!"**

"**I'm blinking, I'm blinking!" Bloo exclaimed, also snapping out of it.**

"**Oh, man! I've got to go! I'll see you guys tomorrow," Tessa said.**

"**Okay, later," Mac and Honey called. (Bloo was still staring at Honey.)**

TO BE CONTINUED… 


	2. Spinthebottle

**Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends- Part two **

Previously… Mac and Bloo Kazoo meet the loves of their lives, Tessa and Honey Reynolds… now, what will happen the following day?

Mac viscously erased a problem from his math test. If his mom had just come home earlier from her job that night and his older brother, Terrance, would've stopped terrorizing him, maybe he wouldn't be struggling to figure out a stupid decimal place. He heard a cough and a piece of paper landed on his desk. He looked up to see Tessa quickly pick up her pencil. For a teacher's pet, she was pretty good at breaking rules. Mac straightened out the crumpled paper. It read:

_Meet me after school. We can walk to Foster's together. Your best friend, Tessa. P.S. What do you think Bloo and Honey are up to?_

Mac quickly scribbled a reply and tossed it. It said:

_I don't know what they're up to. Hopefully, they're treating Mr. Heriman nicely. Your best friend, Mac. P.S. When you say "together" what do you mean?_

Tessa read it and gave him a look. She wrote something and threw it at his head. It said:

_You KNOW what I mean, Mac. You're really weird, you know that? Your best friend, Tessa. P.S. I personally hope they're throwing water bombs at Mr. Heriman._

_Meanwhile back at Foster's…_

Bloo and Honey really weren't up to no good. Being a gentleman, Bloo decided to introduce Honey to some of his friends (who I already described in the previous story.)

"Wilt, Coco, Eduardo, I'd like you to meet our newest friend, Honey," Bloo announced.

"Hey, Honey! Welcome to Foster's, the name's Wilt!" Wilt greeted happily.

"Hola, Honey! Mi nombre es Eduardo!" Eduardo said.

"Coco, coco! Coco co!" Coco clucked.

Honey gave a confused expression.

"Yeah, Coco says hello," Bloo translated, "You'll get used to it. So guys, what are you doing?"

Their grins faded.

"Well, we were actually trying to find out what to do," Wilt said.

"Si, we bored," Eduardo added.

"Coco…" Coco agreed.

Honey pondered for a moment, and then an idea popped up.

"Hey what about a game? Maybe spin-the-bottle?" she offered.

"Yeah! That's an awesome idea!" Wilt grinned.

"Muy buena idea!"

"Coco!"

"YES, YES, IT'S A PERFECT IDEA! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WANTING TO PLAY THAT WITH YOU!" Bloo squealed, obviously excited.

The other four were staring at him strangely at this point.

"Since yesterday," Honey said blushing.

"How did you know?"

"You only met me yesterday, silly!"

Bloo blushed, "Oh, right… I knew that…"

The five friends got a bottle and sat in a circle. Then, they drew straws and Bloo was first. Extremely determined to get Honey, Bloo gently spun the bottle… it passed Wilt… then Eduardo… then Coco… and it slowed down on Honey (Hallelujah) … and landed back on Wilt. Bloo disgustedly looked up at Wilt, who was struggling to keep an optimistic attitude. Honey, who understood completely, said,

"Spin again Bloo, that's not exactly fair to kiss the same gender."

The next time it landed on Coco… Bloo was severely disappointed. Coco spun and it landed on Wilt. Wilt spun and it landed back on Coco. Then on Eduardo who was extremely scared when he spun it and it landed on Honey. She didn't get a huge kick out of it either. Bloo was, of course, very jealous. Then it was Honey's turn.

"_I sure hope it doesn't land on Ed again…"_ she thought, shuddering at the very idea. It sure didn't though. Bloo got a wide grin as it slowed to a stop on him. Honey (happy it didn't stop on Eduardo,) grinned back. Glowing (no, literally, she glows when she's happy and turns pitch black when she's sad,) with joy, Honey leaned over… and then the beautifully romantic moment was ruined by none other than Mr. Heriman. Yes, yes, we all thank him for calling over the intercom; "Honeywell B. Reynolds, please report to my office at once."

Honey's ears drooped and she turned black. She got up and left. As the others waved good-bye, Bloo sunk down sadly…

"_Oh well, at least she'll be back…"_ he thought.

Well, she came back within ten seconds in complete rage.

"I don't like him much," Honey finally sighed.

"What? What did 'Bugs' say?" Bloo asked.

"He tells me Tessa probably won't come back for me and that I'm very pretty and I just need to stay invisible if I don't want to be adopted."

"So? That's the nicest thing he's said, probably," Bloo replied.

"_So_? _SO_! The old rabbit's got a major crush on me!" Honey screamed.

It seemed like a record scratched.

"Mr. Heriman, but he's so old and you're so young!" Bloo said already confused, "He's so in order! He was worried about the picture frame out in the hallway that was one fourteenth of an inch crooked!"

"All I can say is that he's a creep. I guess I shouldn't care since I like another guy already-"

"REALLY! WHO IS IT!" Bloo squealed.

Honey blushed and stared at her feet and finally answered,

"Nobody in particular…"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	3. Ambush!

Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - Part Three 

_**Previously… Honey finds out who likes her… besides Bloo. None other than Mr. Herriman… Now a few hours later at 2:58 p.m.…**_

**Mac and Tessa strolled down the sidewalk to Foster's, chit-chatting along the way.**

"**So, when's your birthday, Mac?" Tessa asked.**

"**May 15th," Mac replied.**

"**Hey! Mine's on May 16th!"**

"**And mine's today!" a voice said behind them. They whirled around to meet a pimply-faced teenager cracking his knuckles evilly. In other words you could say, Terrance Kazoo.**

"**Terrance… you're birthday's not for 5 more months," Mac said teasingly. **

"**SHUT UP, TWERP!" Terrance screeched.**

"**Who be you?" Tessa asked a little stunned.**

"**Oh! Proper intro! Tessa, my older brother, Terrance. Terrance, my new friend, Tessa. Now for proper education… … … _RUN LIKE THE WIND! _The three of them ran for at least 5 blocks before they reached the Foster's gates. **

"**You know, Mac- pant- it's a good thing Andy isn't here or- (ow cramps! Gosh I'm in bad shape for eight!)- we'd be toast!" Tessa commented.**

"**Who is…" But before Mac could finish, another 13-year-old wearing a white shirt with ripped sleeves, jeans, and was completely hairless, jumped out of the bushes and screamed,**

"**Come here, Nerds!"**

"**AUGH! IT'S ANDY!" Tessa shrieked. So, they got chased around a little longer before…**

"**Have no fear! Blob Boy and Bunny… bird… fox… girl is here!" Bloo announced. Honey swapped him on the head with her tail.**

"**OW! Whad' I do whad' I do?" Honey rolled her big anime eyes. Then they noticed that Mac and Tessa were receiving atomic wedgies while Bloo and Honey were being… let's just say themselves. **

"**AUGH! OKAY I GIVE! I GIVE!" they shrieked in terror. Terrance and Andy just dropped them on their faces. (That's gonna leave a mark!)**

"**Okay, we surrender, do your worst…" Tessa mumbled.**

"**Don't worry," Terrance and Andy said in unison, "this'll only hurt for a second!"**

**_BAM! _Before they knew what hit them, Terrance and Andy looked up at a very angry Honey. **

"**_IF YOU TOUCH MY FRIENDS, I WILL TORMENT YOU UNTIL- _uh _– YOU MOVE AWAY!" _she hissed sinisterly.**

"**Aah! Let's get outta here!" Andy screamed and they two stupid teens ran like a lion was chasing them.**

**Mac got up, brushed himself off, and helped Tessa to her feet.**

"**You okay?"**

"**Yeah, I've had worse. Uh- my hand?" Tessa said nervously. Mac, then realizing he hadn't let go of her hand, blushed and put his hands in his pockets. **

"**Um, sorry about my sister, Mac," Tessa said shyly.**

"**Why? Whad' she ever do to me?" Mac asked.**

"**She just gave you an atomic wedgie!" Mac was silent, it had finally hit him, Andy was short for Andrea. He couldn't find anything to say. She looked exactly like a boy!**

"…**That…was your sister? … … Awkward…" he said finally.**

"**Yes, yes! I'm very ashamed to be related! Sheesh…" Tessa growled.**

"**But she's so ugly and you're so pretty!" Tessa looked at him surprised. Bloo and Honey (who Mac and Tessa were completely oblivious to their presence) looked a little shocked too. It took Mac a few seconds to catch what he had said. "I mean, you're a lot nicer looking than her!" he said quickly. Tessa kinda looked at her feet and blushed… This was about as much as Bloo could take.**

"**Uh, hello? Aren't you forgetting us!" **

"**Oh! Right, sorry guys," Tessa said changing the subject. As they walked to the house, Mac felt something strange and he knew what it was. He didn't want to be Tessa's friend. He wanted to be something else. Her boyfriend. But how would a nerd like him ever find a way to tell her? At that very moment, Mac didn't realize it, but someone else was thinking about the very same thing. Somebody veryclose to him.And she was thinking about him…**

_**TO BE CONTINUED… **_


	4. Confessions

Author's Note- I'd just like to say thanks to my reviewers, ashleesimpsons and bloo'sgirl33x. Please, please, please, review, fellowreader. -bloomacncheez

Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends – Part 4

Previously on Foster's… Mac meets Tessa's older "sister" Andy and grows a little closer to his new best friend. Little does he know, someone else likes him, now we go to a few weeks later…

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Bloo screamed, "I GOTTA LET SOMEONE KNOW OR I'M GONNA BLOW!" Tessa then entered the room.

"Let someone know what?" she asked curiously.

"Uh, nothing…" Bloo said sinking down slowly. Tessa raised one eyebrow. "Alright! If I tell you, you've gotta tell me a secret."

"O-kay…" Bloo was intimidated by how closely Tessa was listening which only made him more embarrassed.

"I like Honey…" he mumbled, and when Tessa just shrugged he added, "a lot."

"Ohhhhh…" Tessa said, "well, why don't you tell her?"

"NO! Are you nuts? I can't say that! It'll ruin my reputation! I'm not supposed to show interest in girls! I mean I shouldn't be worried, I'm "bloo" hot. Hissss," he boasted pretending to extinguish a flame on his backside.

"Yeah, Honey thinks so too," Tessa sighed under her breath.

"Huh? You say somethin'?"

"No," Tessa replied shaking her head. "Well, my secret is… never mind, you'd laugh."

"No! I won't! Tell me, PLEASE!" Tessa hesitated while looking into Bloo's "innocent" little eyes.

"Fine, IlikeMac, OK, THERE I SAID IT, HAPPY!" (No, that's not a typo, she said it real fast and together.) Bloo grinned evilly.

"Oh, what good piece of info. Not that I'm gonna tell Ma…" He was cut off by an unpleasant jerk backwards. Before he knew it, he was facing an outraged Tessa, and trust me, you don't wanna make her mad! (Sucks thumb.)

"ALRIGHT LOOK, BLOOREGARD! YOU LET IT 'SLIP' TO MAC, AND I WILL PERSONALLY TELL HONEY THAT YOU LIKE DUCHESS! KAPEESH!"

"Yeah, whatever 'kapeesh' means," he whimpered.

_Meanwhile…_

Honey flew around the house looking for the genius 8-year-old boy who would surely understand a little infatuation of her own. She found him in the dining room doing his homework.

"Hey, Mac, can I tell you…" she started.

"Oh, hey, Honey! Can you help me real quick?" Mac interrupted.

"Uh, sure?"

" 'In Ohio, if a train from Columbus goes 20 miles an hour and a train coming from Dayton goes 80 miles an hour (whoa, that's one fast train!) And they both depart at 6:00 a.m. will they ever meet up?'" This took a while for Honey to figure out. She wasn't any smarter than Terrance.

"Uh, that depends, which one crashes first?" she said finally. Mac stared at her funny. (Gee, wouldn't we all?) "Everybody lives?" Honey giggled nervously. Mac continued to gaze at her strangely. Then after a while he wrote down an answer.

"So, what's on your mind?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Not what. Who. Bloo to be exact," she grumbled, mortified.

"Heh, that's funny. I don't understand you. I haven't understood you since that math problem," Mac joked, "no seriously, what?" Honey glared at him. Her ears and tail started to curl and she started to fade a light blackish color. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!"

"Yeah, I like, Bloo. A lot. Not just a little. I mean I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really…"

"Alright, alright! I get the picture!"

"But you don't think it's… funny? Do you?" Honey asked concerned. Mac looked into her eyes and finally replied,

"No, I like somebody too, you don't see me worried, do you?"

"Mac," Honey said, "it's so obvious that you like Tessa! You make it sound like some big shocker secret! I'm surprised she doesn't know! I mean, for the past two weeks you've tripped over your words when you talk to her!"

"I do not!" Tessa walked into the room at that moment. (Sheesh, you'd think she was teleporting or something.) "Hi T-T-Tessa. How are you don- I mean doob- I mean doing?" Mac stuttered. Tessa smiled slightly.

"Great," she replied simply. Mac grinned pleased with himself after Tessa left. Then he looked at Honey who was giving him the, "I toldja so," look.

"I stand corrected," he sighed bleakly. Honey just shook her head, turned on her heel, and walked off to find Bloo.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Secrets unfolded

Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends- Part 5 

_Previously… the four friends confessed feelings of love… now, two very special characters are about to unfold the truth… that evening… (Dun dun dun…) I AM FIRING MY DIOLOUGE WRITER!_

As Tessa and Mac were blissfully socializing, Tessa heard someone call her name.

"I'll see you later, Mac," she said. Mac gave a confused expression.

"Um, okay, later!" he called after her. Tessa wasn't five steps away when she realized that none other than Madame Foster was calling her name.

"Hello, Tessa," she chirped sweetly, "I have something very special to tell you."

"Okay?" Tessa replied wondering, what the crud monkey is this all about?

"I want to tell you at dinner tonight, make sure that Mac can come too, it's important for the both of you, really."

"…Uh-huh…" Tessa said uncertainly, "I will, thanks Madame F."

"Well, what the heck was that all about?" Bloo asked as Tessa returned.

"She says she wants Mac and I to hear something at dinner today, other than that I'm totally clueless," Tessa said scratching her head.

Later that evening…

"Excuse me! May I have your attention, please?" Madame Foster called out. Everyone stopped talking and looked at her. (Except two friends who only caught her attention when she screamed it a second time and then they shut up.) "Yes, well then, I would just like to say that I have seen our friend, Mac's new friend has been coming in to visit Honey a lot. A few of them looked where Honey was sitting and she felt a little embarrassed at the mention of her name. " I think that…"

"GET ON WITH IT!" Duchess shouted.

"QUIET, YOU!" Madame Foster screamed back. "Ahem, as I was saying, I think that Tessa has proved herself to be a true friend. So I declare… Honey will be set up like Bloo! As long as Tessa visits everyday, Honey will never be able to be adopted!" Even though everyone was cheering, the four best pals felt it get very quiet.

_"Tessa's going to be given the same privileges? We don't have to protect Honey anymore? Cool…"_ Mac thought.

_"Now I can always have my best friend with me and we will never be a trio!"_ Tessa thought smiling. However, Bloo and Honey had very different thoughts from their creators. This is what ran through their heads,

_"I'm going to be here forever with my crush, and they probably won't ever find out about my feelings for them."_ But that's where they were wrong. At sunset, Honey decided to think about this in a quiet place, so she went up to the balcony. This is where you could see sunsets that were so pretty that they seemed unreal. But if you pinch yourself, you won't wake up, you'll get this stinging sensation in your arm and scream like heck! Trust me, I tried it and you might as well figure you should enjoy this instead of trying to wake yourself up. Anyway, she sat staring out at the horizon. She felt like she was ready to tell him but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. He was known as the cool imaginary friend while she was as genius as Terrance (okay I exaggerate, she's a little smarter but not much) and was interested in too many girly cute things like bunnies and unicorns. She wanted him to ask her to marry him, take her on cool dates to Vegas, and do things she never- her thoughts were then interrupted (thank heavens! Who knows where that was going!) by Bloo's voice,

"Hey, there you are! I thought I'd never find you! What are you doing up here?"

"Oh, just speculating…" she replied bleakly, "Um, whatcha want?" Bloo blushed and looked down at where his feet would be if he had any.

"I just wanted to see how you were doin'," he replied, "So whadda ya think about getting to live here forever?"

"It's pretty cool, I mean with Wilt, Coco, Eduardo, Hairy (don't ask), and, well, mostly you, Bloo." Bloo looked up at her with excitement all over his face.

"Really? 'Mostly' me?" he grinned, "So are you trying to say that… you… like me back?"

"'Back?' You mean to say that you…"

Then together they chirped, _**"LOVE ME TOO?"**_

Honey squealed and Bloo stood at little taller so that his lips could reach hers and let's just leave it at that okay? Okay.

Mac and Tessa opened the door to the balcony, unaware of the sight that could scar them for life.

"Hey, Bloo, Honey? We're gonna lea- AUGH! ROMANCE!" they screamed in unison. When Bloo and Honey didn't respond, Mac coughed loudly to separate the two sickos.

"Ah! Bye, Mac, bye, Tessa!" they said completely embarrassed. Without another word, Mac and Tessa backed away to let the two imaginary friends be 'alone.'

"So, uh, you want me to walk you home?" Mac asked Tessa.

"I live farther down and it's dark," Tessa pointed out shyly.

"That's okay, my Mom is working late tonight," Mac replied.

"Well, okay then." Without thinking, Mac reached over and took hold of Tessa's right hand. "Heh, uh, let's just move on," Tessa shyly responded. They said nothing to each other on the way down to Tessa's house. Finally when they arrived, Tessa said,

"Thanks for walking me home, Mac."

"Anytime, Tess," Mac said quietly and again without thinking, pecked her on the cheek. Tessa, who was absolutely stunned, just said,

"I gotta go." And she ran off. Mac looked at the ground in disappointment. He had gone too far too soon. At this point, it seemed like he could never get her to like him now. But just as Mac began to walk off, Tessa ran back to him, and kissed him on the cheek before running back. Mac's eyes widened. He felt too happy to say anything. So, without another word, he put his hands in his pockets, and with a wide smile spread across his face, walked home in the still night.

_THE END_

Hey, hoped you liked this story. Here's a preview for the sequel.

**Bloo who?**

The sequel to 'Friends or more?' Five years later, the 8th grade decides to put together a homecoming dance that's for couples only. Mac wants to ask Tessa but there's another guy who likes her too! (Big shocker! Guess who!)So, I bet you're wondering, what's with the title? Well, if you want to find out for yourself, then stop reading this now. I want to tell the others. Mac and Tessa grow a huge interest into each other and stop paying attention to Bloo and Honey! Will Mac and Tessa ever remember the friends that made their relationship possible?

Sorry if I gave away a whole lot, keep posted! - bloomacncheez


End file.
